What Would Two Face Do?
by NeoNails
Summary: As she sits in prison, Gwen contemplates her old family, her former friends, and a few other people that she left behind in her quest to take over the world. She compares herself to the classic supervillains in the process. Onesided Gwen/Will.


It seems I can't stop writing Sky High fanfiction, even when it's not Layla/Warren.

This is just a short little drabble I thought up. It's barely 600 words, but I just wanted to work out the Gwen/Will bug that bit me a week ago. I gotta admit, I enjoyed writing Gwen/Will, especially Frustrated!Gwen.

And, personally, Gwen always struck me as a bit of a geek, beside being an evildoer.

4

There are times during the day when she forgets her name.

There are more times during the day that she wonders which name she wants to be called.

What she asks herself the most, though, is why she cares so much in the first place.

Her real mother, long ago, was a superhero. Her father was an average, run-of-the-mill citizen. Her father was a fan of the old superhero comics, but didn't realize he was marrying a real one until his wedding night.

Thanks to her father, she grew up appreciating the old comic book favorites- Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman- all of the classics.

Being locked up in solitary gives her a lot of time to reminisce. Sometimes about her family, sometimes about her past, sometimes about… other things, but sometimes she thinks about the old, comic book supervillains.

None of the classic supervillains had issues with their identities. Well, there _was_ Two-Face, but he had Multiple Personality Disorder and that was the essential dynamic behind his character. And even then, he never forgot his name!

And Lex Luthor sure as hell never had any regrets about any of his previous exploits. He hated Superman's guts, rain or shine! He didn't have any time for doubts- he was too busy kicking Supe's ass!

For that matter, the Joker would never be so dumb as to actually second guess his own plan before he even had the chance to fully see it through. It would just be idiotic to head home for the day before he could try and kill Batman, just because he had some doubts about it working.

And none of them would be just plain _stupid_ as to actually _fall_ for the person they were trying to _kill_. Okay, well, that wasn't entirely true- there was always Catwoman, but she was kind of a skank and more of a hero than a villain, anyway. So she didn't count.

Y'know, that wasn't even really true. She didn't 'fall' for the guy she was trying to kill. First of all, she wasn't trying to kill him (in the beginning, before he and his idiot sidekick buddies ruined everything). She just wanted to turn him into a villain, along with everyone else. Second of all… she didn't fall for him, so much as, for a few seconds, maybe considered _not_ going through with her plan… because of him.

Even more preposterous was their age disparity. He was only 14, and she was nearly 18. It was practically statutory, not to mention totally weird. Seniors didn't date freshman, and female seniors most certainly did not date male freshman. If anything, that just made the whole situation creepier.

She didn't even like him! She only started flirting with him as a way to get into his parents' Secret Sanctum, and maybe to use him to toy with his redheaded best friend (that Layla girl was annoying, and, besides, she _was_ a villain; it was in her nature to be nasty). There wasn't any time for her to start noticing his laugh, or the way he trusted her completely, or how his klutzy blunders never failed to make her smile.

And yet… she did.

She _did_ notice his laugh, and she did notice the way he trusted her completely, and, dammit, she couldn't stop smiling whenever he tripped over his own two feet, or he stuttered when she called him cute, or any of the million insignificant things she was rapidly finding adorable.

She couldn't remember Livewire ever falling for Superman. Why did Gwen have to suffer the indignity?

4

Gwen's fun to write, I'll admit it. In fact, I think I might make a few more nonsensical little drabbles, simply because they're easy to write and finish and even easier to think up. I don't know yet, but I might make it an all-female series, y'know, Layla, Magenta, Gwen, and maybe even Penny and Jenny Frost (my self-titled name for Freezer Girl).

Or I could just write one every time inspiration thinks, regardless of the character, and throw a set plan out the window, like I usually do.

Hmm... ;)


End file.
